


Life

by FiftyShadesOfKillua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fem!Killua, Flash Fiction, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, attempted scuicide, author is kinda proud, idk what to tag, indirectly killua and gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfKillua/pseuds/FiftyShadesOfKillua
Summary: Killua's outlook on life. Something Gon intends to change.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for the writing club im in  
> tis flash fiction  
> so like, i indirectly hinted that its gonkillu but none of them watched hxh so they dont know that :D  
> n e ways UUH IDK HOW TO WARN PEOPLE PLEASE SO UHH  
> TW: ATTEMPTED SCUICIDE IG HAHA  
> n e ways i hope u enjoy :D

Sometimes, life just doesn’t go your way. The world isn’t your pawn, it doesn’t bend against your will, though many people would like to think it does. There’s no meaning, if all there is going to be is war and anger and sadness and lies _and, and, and..._ There’s nothing at all. So when the girl looks down from the roof of a seven-story building, she doesn’t think _I’ll miss you_ or _I’m sad_. She just stares at the ground, at peace. She stares at the tiny ants that are people living their lives and going in circles, chasing others, falling in love, cheating, lying, making families only to break them apart, and she snorts. She isn’t happy, no, she’s amused. How can people live like this? Live for love? All that comes from love is hate, anger, and sadness. Someone hurts the person you love, you hate them. Despise them. You seek revenge. Someone tries to take your love away, you become angry, jealous, and you hurt others trying to take back what you want as your own. Your loved one doesn’t reciprocate your affection, your adoration for them, you become sad and heartbroken. And even if they do, even if you are happy, the happiness is cut short with death. And that’s even worse than heartbreak.

Life doesn’t always go your way, but that’s fine, she thinks. She won’t go lifes’ way either.

She jumps.

...Only for a warm hand to grab her wrist, to haul her up, to hold her hand. She turns and looks into golden eyes swimming with tears. The hand tugs her into the person’s chest, cradling her, whispering that he knows and that he’s going to make it right, that he’s going to give the girl a purpose in life. He takes her face into his hands and stares into blue eyes and whispers _I will be the reason_ and pulls her back into a hug. She buries her face into his chest and lets herself smile.

Sometimes life doesn’t go your way… but _sometimes_ , that could be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall know how to connect this to naruto ur a legend.  
> n e ways IHESHUFFYGR leave a comment for lonely luna  
> no but like comments fuel my soul leave a comment if you wanna fuel my soul :'3


End file.
